The Dalish Beauty
by Angelbutterfly789
Summary: An innocent question leads to a not so innocent moment for Alistair and Holie the Dalish Elf. Rated M for mature readers only!


The Dalish Beauty

"Tee hee, then what?" Lelianna asked giggling away as Holie continued her story enthusiastically.

It's a very clear night in Ferelden as the members of a very diverse party sat in their camp, all around a blazing fire. Well not ALL, for Morrigan and Shale remained where they enjoyed being; away from all the chatter and giggling. Alistair, Wynne and Oghren sat at the fire across from Holie and Lelianna. Sten decided to stand nearby to keep watch over everyone. It's also a cold night as they had camped near the bottom of the Frostback Mountains.

"Oh sod it! It's so COLD up here on the surface!" Oghren complained loudly as he clung to himself to keep warm. "I wish I'd have brought some ale with me. THAT would help right about now! That's for damn sure!"

"Come now Oghren, it isn't all that bad. Here you can have my cloak if you wish," Wynne said while handing him her fur-lined cloak.

"Thank you...I suppose. You humans are strange to be able to handle this sodding, whatchacallit? 'Weather'," Oghren said as he took the cloak from Wynne and hastily put it on.

"You're very welcome Oghren," Wynne said with one of her usual kind smiles. She then noticed that some thing was wrong with Alistair. _'He doesn't seem like himself this evening,' _Wynne thought to herself. "Alistair? Are you alright?" she asked, concern laced in her words.

A moment of silence passed by as Alistair said nothing to Wynne. He didn't make it seem like he noticed her talking to him at all, as he was too entranced with watching Holie and Lelianna talking. It had been common knowledge with everyone in the party that Alistair had a crush on Holie. Well Lelianna was oblivious to it as he never liked talking to her; he always thought that she's a bit crazy really. He always hoped that Holie would love him back one of these days. He even gave her a rose which he thought went over well as they would flirt with each other from time to time afterward. But lately, when ever they all had any spare time, it always seemed like Holie wanted to spend that time only with Lelianna. Alistair felt like he should give up on trying to woo her, but he still had a small hope for the two of them.

Oghren noticed Alistair's staring at Holie and Lelianna and said in a sly tone, "They seem to be getting _along_ really well lately, eh son?" He elbowed Alistair in the side, but Alistair didn't respond to Oghren either.

Wynne turned her attention to Holie and Lelianna and said, "Now that you mention it, they do seem to be quite 'chum-like'."

At that moment Holie abruptly stopped talking to Lelianna and stared angrily at the fire. She had known full well that the others were talking about her new found friendship with Lelianna. _'But that's all it is; A SODDING FRIENDSHIP!' _she thought to herself angrily.

Lelianna noticed something wrong with Holie, as Holie's face began to redden in anger. "Holie, are you alright?"

Holie stood up suddenly, shaking in anger. "I'M TAKING THE FIRST WATCH NOW! STEN! YOU ARE TO TAKE THE SECOND WATCH! AND SHALE!" she exclaimed angrily, while yelling to Shale from across the camp.

"Yes fearless leader? What does it wish of me this time?" Shale responded dryly.

"YOU ARE TO TAKE THE LAST WATCH FOR THE NIGHT! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Holie finished, still clearly angry, as Shale and Sten just simply nodded in response.

Holie walked away from the group, glaring at them all as she went. "Holie? Please talk to us," Wynne pleaded, standing up as well.

Holie stopped walking but did not turn to face the others. "I know that you were talking about Lelianna and I just now," she started while trying to keep her voice calm. "Questioning yourselves as to whether or not Lelianna and I are in a friendship or a relationship. And let me tell you this! LELIANNA AND I ARE FRIENDS ONLY! END OF STORY!" she finished as the full force of her anger had reached a boling point inside her.

"Holie, please, we did not mean any disrespect. We were...merely making an observation," Wynne said as Alistair stood too, looking at Holie apologetically.

Holie turned to look at her companions, anger still etched in her face. She turned around again after seeing the sad, apologetic look on Alistair's face and said, "Fine. Just leave me be for now."

No one said anything as Holie made her way over to the entrance to the camp. Her warhound, Snoopy, walked up to her as she took a seat on the ground. Snoopy sat with her and nuzzled her lovingly. She sighed as she rested her left hand on his head. He panted happily at her touch.

"What the sodding hell is her problem?!" Oghren asked angrily, flipping off the cloak from Wynne and stood up.

"Well how did you _really_ expect her to react? Did you expect her to _enjoy_ your 'observations'?" Morrigan sneered as she joined the others at the fire. At that point Morrigan and Oghren began to argue as Wynne decided to turn in for the night. She said good night to Alistair, Lelianna, Sten and Shale, leaving Morrigan and Oghren to their pointless fight. Everyone nodded to Wynne, while Sten took a seat at the fire.

"Lelianna? May I have a word with you in private?" Alistair asked, after thinking it through and finally deciding to talk to her.

"Sure, lets go over here then," Lelianna replied as she knew that he might want to talk to her about her relationship with Holie.

Lelianna led Alistair away from everyone, right nearby her own tent. "What would you like to talk about Alistair?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I...I just wanted to know what your relationship is with Holie," Alistair began, blushing bashfully.

"My relationship with Holie is as she said; just a friendship. Why do you ask? Wait...you're in love with her aren't you?" she replied, a small kind smile playing on her face.

Alistair took a moment to gather his thoughts before he replied, "I...I...yes I am in love with her. But I was just wondering if I should even bother with telling her how I feel. Especially if she already loves some one else..."

"Aww that's so cute! But don't worry Alistair. She doesn't love me if that's what you're getting at," Lelianna said, giggling lightly.

Alistair looked at her, surprised at what she said. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"All she ever does is talk about you. _'Alistair looks so handsome in the firelight tonight.' _Or my personal favourite, _'I wonder if he even notices me looking at his butt from time to time'_," Lelianna replied, her giggles continuing.

"Alright, now I KNOW you're making fun of me. I'm not as stupid as Morrigan says I am by the way," Alistair said, a bit ticked off now.

"No, I'm being serious. That's what she was just telling me at the fire a moment ago. She's also told me that she wants to confess to you, but she's too shy to do it. That's why she's been with me for the past couple days now," Lelianna said, holding her hands up to show that she's telling the truth.

Alistair took another moment to think about her statement, then asked, "D'you think I should confess to her first?"

"Yes I think you should, but don't tell her I told you that she wanted to confess first. Make sure you make it sound like it was your idea to do so first. And remember to be yourself. She REALLY likes that about you. Well that and your obession with cheese," Lelianna replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

Alistair smiled then said, "Alright, I will. Thank you Lelianna, you're a good friend. And I'm sorry that I thought you were crazy." He turned away from Lelianna and started to walk towards Holie and Snoopy. Lelianna wanted to say something more to him but decided against it and went to her tent for the night.

As Alistair walked over to where Holie sat, he tried to think about what he should say. _'Hey there...girl?' No that's just stupid. 'I wanted to tell you that I love you as much as I love cheese.' No that's even worse, even though she might like that come to think of it,'_ he thought to himself.

At the sound of his footsteps on the finely dusted snow on the ground, Snoopy stood up and began to growl at Alistair. Holie turned around, looked at Alistair then she put her left hand on Snoopy's head again, this time to quiet him down. "It's alright Snoopy. I'm not mad at this one. Now go lay down," Holie said. Snoopy gave a small whine in protest, but she just looked at him as if telling him that it was alright. Snoopy continued to whine as he went to lay down nearby, while not looking away from his master.

Holie stoop up, still with her back to him for a moment, then turned around to face him. For a moment they stared at each other, eyes locking as they both tried to find the right things to say to each other. Alistair always enjoyed looking at her, he mostly enjoyed gazing into her brown eyes. He always thought that he could see her soul through her deep brown eyes. The other two things of her outer beauty that he loved about her is her flame red hair, which she always had held in a tight bun at the top of her head. At first he thought that her hair reminded him of Isolde, but as he got to know Holie better, he knew that her hair suits her better than it ever could for Isolde. The other item, which he always found to be the most embarrasing to love about her, is the way her hips sway when she runs ahead of everyone. As he thought about that, he tried really hard to hide his beet red face as Holie walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him, still thinking about what she should say. He thought that his heart was going to skip a beat, as she looked up at him with concern etched in her face.

"What's wrong Alistair? Look, like I said before, Lelianna and I are just friends," she said, still looking up at him.

"I know. I talked with Lelianna about it and its ok that you're friends with her. But I...umm...that is to say I'm..." he stammered as she reached up and lightly touched his face. He looked down at her and noticed that the low-cut top of her Dalish armor wasn't holding her "in" very well. His face continued to glow red, so he resorted to looking away from her again. "Ok, how do I say this? You'd think that it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I...I can't think straight," he finally managed to say.

A moment of silence passed by them, then she blushed as she realized that he was confessing to her. "That's very sweet of you to say," she finally said as she too looked away from him.

He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to pick his next words carefully. She looked at him, her blush intensifying at his touch. "Here's the thing, being near you drives me crazy but I can't imagine ever being without you. Not...ever," she said, hoping that what he says next doesn't ruin their friendship.

"I feel the same way about you Alistair," she said, placing both of her hands on his shoulders this time, then looked away.

_'It's now or never!'_ he thought as he placed his right hand under her chin before she could look away completely. He raised her face to look back at him then lowered his face to hers. "I...I...I want to spend the night with you. Here in the camp. This might be too fast, but all I know is how I feel about you," he said, searching those deep brown eyes for a response.

She took a moment to look into his beautiful blue eyes. Then she asked, "Even though I'm not a human like you?"

He chuckled lightly and said, "Especially because of that."

She moved her hands and placed them behind his head, as his hands traveled down to her waist. She shivered at his touch as he wondered if he was doing his job of seducing her right.

At that moment Oghren stopped arguing with Morrigan and took notice to Alistair and Holie. "Hey what do we have here everyone? I think the lad is going to finally get what he wants, if you know what I mean," Oghren said, while poking at Sten to get his attention. Sten merely glanced at the couple across the way, then looked back at the fire. Morrigan scoffed at them, then stalked back to her tent. "What? I think its a good thing for the lad," Oghren said, as Sten stood up and faced the dwarf. "Maybe you should go back to your tent," Sten said, while he turned away from Oghren and walked towards the camp entrance. Oghren grumbled to himself, then as Sten said, he went to his tent for the night, taking Wynne's cloak with him.

As Sten walked by Alistair and Holie, he kept his gaze averted from them. The couple watched him go, while still holding each other lovingly. "I'll take over your watch as well as take mine on the second watch," Sten said without looking at them and taking up Holie's seat. Alistair and Holie just stared at him in silence then turned their attention back to each other.

"Maker, you're beautiful," Alistair said to Holie as he leaned in for a kiss. She shivered at his words as she accepted his kiss. At first Alistair didn't want to kiss her very deeply as he had never kissed a woman before. He was taken by surprise when Holie deepened the kiss; her tongue entwining with his. He shivered and groaned lightly as his hands traveled along her waist. She moaned at his touch, then pulled away from him quickly.

"Who's tent are we going to? Yours? Or mine?" she asked, still holding her hands above her head, lightly playing with his hair this time.

He said nothing as he led her, by her waist, to his tent. She alowed him to lead her away, and entered his tent as he held it open for her. As she entered, she noticed how clean everything is. She sat down on his still unrolled bedroll with her back facing him. Alistair entered a short time after she did as he had taken off his gauntlets and placed them on the ground. He then sat behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, fumbling to get her pauldrons off. She giggled a bit then leaned her head towards his right hand as it rested on her naked shoulder. He let his right hand caress her face lovingly, his left hand finished removing her other pauldron finally. She then began to kiss and lick each of his fingers on his right hand. She took the index finger of his right hand and placed it deep in her mouth, then pulled it out, licking it lightly. He shivered and noticed that his arousal was about to reach a boiling point. _'Try to stay calm! I don't even have my armor off yet!'_ he thought to himself, as he tried to stay calm.

Holie turned to face Alistair this time and noticed how red his face is; a glowstone, to which everyone else had in their tents too, showed it clearly. She sat up on her knees and leaned close to him; her face right at level with his. Their noses touched as she said, "Here let me get this heavy armor off of you." "Yes p..please!" he stammered as she untied the straps of his breastplate and pauldrons so only his unershirt, small clothes and greaves remained. She noticed that his small clothes were straining to stay on, as his errection grew. He tried to avoid looking her in the face but he couldn't look away from her and noticed that after she put his armor down nearby, she removed her armor too. His errection grew even more as he gazed at her small ivory form. _'She's quite the Dalish Beauty,'_ he thought to himself then said, "I...I've never done this before."

"Neither have I. I'm so nervous," she said, blushing all over her body. "Oh Alistair! I can't take it anymore! I need to have you!" she exclaimed, while reaching for his shirt and whipped it off of him and thew it unceremoniously to the ground. She then reached down and untied his small clothes, revealing his fully grown, and throbing, length. He said nothing as he watched her untie her hair. "I haven't had my hair down for a while. I also think you're the first person to see me at my most vulnerable moment," she said, as her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her back. She backed up a bit then lowered herself slowly towards his penis.

"I'm glad that I'm sharing this with you. You're so beautiful, especially with your hair down," he said while watching her carefully, running his fingers in her hair. She grinned happily as she fully lowered herself down to his penis and slowly began to suck and lick him sensually. She stopped sucking on him after a moment, licking the tip of his penis' head, then said, "Every night, when I'm alone in my tent, I always pleasure myself while thinking of you. I...I hope that doesn't sound weird."

Alistair reached down, smiled kindly and cupped her face gently. She looked up at him, hoping that he wasn't turned off by what she admitted to. Then before she knew it, he toppled her over onto the ground.

Holie lay looking at Alistair, those beautiful blue eyes bore into her face lovingly. "I love you Holie. I truly do and there is nothing in this world that could stop me from loving you. Not even a Blight can stop me," Alistair said, as Holie found herself tearing up a bit at his words. He smiled kindly then grabbed his penis and pushed into her. She moaned loudly, so loud that he worried if he hurt her at all. He began to pull out of her, but she stopped him and said, "Please, don't stop. It felt really good. I swear, you have nothing to worry about. Take me Alistair! Please take me now!" He smiled at her then began to push and pull inside her, continuing to look her in the eye. With every push he gave, he groaned in pleasure, while proping himself up with his left arm. She tried to keep eye contact with him but couldn't due to how pleasurable this very moment is.

"Oh Alistair! I love you! I...I...I'm...going...to...OH YES!" Holie screamed in pleasure as she began to climax.

"Oh Holie! I love you too!" Alistair groaned as his climax neared too.

He gave one last hard push into her as she arched her back as her climax occured too. He held onto her as he finished inside her. Their sweat covered bodies clung together and shook as they finished together, breathing really heavily. She lowered her back eventually and as they regained their breaths, they continued to hold each other for a while. He pulled out of her slowly, and lay next to her, as she prepared herself for sleep.

As she dozed off to sleep, she turned her head to face him and said sleepily, "I love you Alistair. I promise that what ever happens in the future, I will not leave you OR make you king."

He stared at her, surprised that she mentioned it. She knew that he didn't care about being king, even though Arl Eamon told him, after they cured him with the sacred ashes of Andraste, that Alistair wouldn't have a choice in the matter. But she also knew that she would be the person to decide Alistair's fate as the Arl would owe her at least that much for saving his life.

Alistair gazed upon his lover, still surprised at her words, as she rolled onto her left side putting her back to him. He moved towards her and smiled lovingly at her sleeping form. He sat up for a moment to pull off his greaves. He placed them nearby then turned back to Holie. "I love you too Holie," he said as he lay snuggling next to her. He pulled on his blanket to cover them while also placing his right arm over her underneath the blanket. She snuggled close to him as he said, "I will always love you." He kissed her one last time on her right shoulder as she grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to her face. They slept together after so long of waiting, and even through the Blight, they slept with love by their side.


End file.
